Explore
by IrkenInv8derZIM
Summary: Hey again! Its me! ^^ CHAPTER TWO IS UP!!!! if you people don't know what this fanfic READ IT AND FIND OUT! ^_^ its really good!please review after done and tell me what you think! K!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Hello there all you fanfic people and all that other stuff this is my first fanfic I made Yes there is action to it, suspense and etc all later like in the other chapters coming soon! I wrote this around 12 AM On January 9, 2002 when I was thinking and getting ideas from friends and in my insane head of mine. Hehehe....well anyway here's the thing! NONE OF THE INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT! Jhonen Vasquez the creator of it! Bounty Hunter Capri, her robot Dev, Invader Stef, The unknown invaders, ID, Invader ZTHM aka Z? for short, CIR~ Stef's robot, Planet Corvec, and Planet Sorch are all my characters and planets and places Do not I repeat! DO NOT USE THEM! Without my permission! By the way, CIR is pronounced KIR just to let you know and not get confused! Now grab some popcorn and all that other stuff and let the FANFIC STORY BEGIN! Please review I like to hear comments too THANK YOU! ^^ ENJOY!  
  
  
EXPLORE  
  
  
BY: IRKENINV8DERZIM  
  
DOOM CLUB NAME: IRKENZIM14  
  
I walk out of the tall building knowing my new mission must be complete I never fail.... Sent by the Almighty Tallest on planet Irk, I will complete my mission into destroying the irken and the planet he's on leaving...nothing...but dust......  
I am the Bounty Hunter.  
I come from a very far away planet never seen or heard from any human alive. Earth 2 it is called which is the second life on Earth almost the same as the first but empty...I am one of the most dangerous, insane bounty hunter in any universe one of the best there is. I will not fail my top secret mission that is given to me.  
** Profile Shows on a computer screen **  
Name: Capri  
Last Name: unknown  
Planet: Earth 2  
Parents or family: Dead  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Expert bounty hunter * warning dangerous *  
Wanted: yes  
Mission: Classified Information  
Enemies: Unknown Invaders, Z?, and ID.  
Birth Place: Earth  
** Screen fades out from the computer and fades in somewhere in space far away from any planets, only stars are shown **  
  
:: zooms in a bit to a huge space ship. A symbol on top of the ship. The space ship had many weapons and shields all around it :: :: zooms out ::  
:: reappears inside the ship in the main control center room ::  
A voice: This Mission is going to be sweet! Once we destroy the target, its bye bye for planet Earth and the human race.  
  
Robot : HEHEEHEHE Sounds fun!  
  
I turned around to spot my insane idiotic robot who is always listening to me when I speak about something secret or un secret. Luckily she never tells anyone about them thank god for my sake! She stared at me, with her little robotic face and smiled happily like something was on her mind like she was going to do something. Whenever she smiles so happily like that I get a cold chill down my spine and back, its so unlike to me and also very weird and strange.   
  
Robot : Capri when are we getting to that planet you are always talking about and that you have to conquer and destroy? I'M OUT OF SYRUP!!!! :: sobs a bit ::  
  
I stared at her with a blank face on me wondering why does she care so much about this syrup! And why did I bring her!? To annoy the hell out of others? Forgetting the subject I was thinking about in my head, I shook my head slowly at the robot that standed in front on me.  
In front of me standed a dark robot with one of her eyes dark evil blood red and the other one light gray color. A two combined robot made into one. Her name is Dev.  
  
Capri : We're leaving to go there very soon Dev and quit your whinning and worrying about your damn syrup! You bug me enough with these Pizzas and everything!!!  
  
Dev : I'm sorry Capri, but if I don't eat any of that stuff I won't be able to function right.....yeah! that's right! :: smiles stupidly ::  
  
Capri : o.O ok....When we get there we'll pick up some things....:: sighs deeply :: sheesh!  
  
Getting annoyed and tired of my robot speaking, I walked over to the main control computer that works the ship and fires up the engines and the ship started up and flew off.  
  
Capri : Here I come Zim....:: smiles evily ::  
  
Dev : EHEHEHEHEEE!!!!! :: giggles insanely and manically and starts to laugh ::  
  
I joined in with Dev and her wonderful hideous laughter from her insanity! I looked out the window seeing planets that we pass by and then we come finally out of the universe.   
  
Capri : There it is... the universe with that planet Earth...It will remain there fine and perfect and safe...until I come and destroy it and the Irken Invader Zim... :: laughs evily ::  
  
** To Be Continued **  
  
Well how did you like it? Chapter Two should be coming very soon so don't leave now there is more to Come of Explore Part 2 coming up NEXT! Please review or email me on what you think of it! Thank you! 


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER: Hello there its me again! Well I hope you are happy! I made another chapter to this weird fanfic I made yesterday! Anyway a few things before starting to read this.....ONE! I DO NOT REAPEAT DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS!!!! Only Jhonen Vasquez does ^_^! Two! The characters Bounty Hunter Capri, Her robot Dev, Invader Stef, ID, InvaderZTHM aka Z? for short, CIR pronounced KIR, Corvec and Sorch which are Planets BELONG TO MEEE!!!!! NOT ANYONE ELSE!!!! Later on a character Invader Sone will be coming in which belongs to my best friend Ali! Steal and Die! Ask if you want to use any of them! Also The Song Stay together for the kids belongs to the Band Blink-182! Well that's all for now! Enjoy the fanfic and PLEASE review and tell me what you think I would love that! Thanks!  
  
  
EXPLORE  
Part 2  
  
By IrkenInv8derZIM  
  
  
:: Scene starts in the universe where Earth is located three hours away inside Capri's space ship, in her bedroom ::  
  
:: Music alarm goes off ::  
  
Its hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut...  
  
Capri : :: rolls over on her bed and mumbles in her sleep :: you said it...:: tosses a pillow at the cd boom box but misses and falls asleep again ::  
  
This house is haunted  
Its so pathetic  
It makes no sense at all  
  
Capri : OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! :: takes a plushie toy by her bed and throws it at the boom box but missing again ::   
  
I'm ripe with things to say  
The words rot and fall away  
What stupid poem could fix this home  
I'd read it every day.  
  
Capri : :: getting annoyed at it and puts a pillow over her head so she can't hear the music playing ::  
  
:: a robotic arm comes out of the ceiling wall and turns the volume on the boom box to max to wake up Capri ::  
  
SO HERE WE ARE AGAIN  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS TIME  
YOU GAVE IT ALL AWAY  
IT WAS MINE!  
SO WHEN YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE  
WILL YOU REMEMBER THIS NIGHT TWENTY YEARS NOW LOST  
ITS NOT RIGHT!!!!  
  
Capri : :: falls over out of her bed and onto the cold floor :: AAAAHHHH!!!!! OKAY OKAY!!! I'm up damn it! SHEESH! :: calms down a bit with the music in the back ground still going :: Computer shut that alarm off!  
  
:: robotic arm obeys her and turns it off and disappears back where it came from ::  
  
Capri : Dev must of done that to get me up! Using her voice box changes to command the computer! I'm gonna fix her! :: looks at herself in the mirror by her and sees that she is still in her baggy black skull pants and tank top t-shirt :: eeep! But....I better change first! :: runs off to her bathroom and slams the door ::  
  
Capri: :: walks over to an invention that looks almost like a shower stall :: Now.... What should I wear today? I would say the usual but this is a special day :: walks over to a computer by the stall and types a code into it and walks inside the stall ::   
  
:: doors shut for a few minutes then reopens with foggy smoke coming out of it ::  
  
Capri: :: steps out wearing a short silky kind of shirt with stars and designs on it all over. She is also wearing very long baggy black pants and kind of combat boots except black. Her long hair color is a very dark purple with pure silver streeks coming down :: :: ties her hair up in a pony tail. Her eye color was a dark evil green color but sparkled like pure goodness in her. She looked just like a human, which she really is because she came from planet Earth, but is different because of her magical powerful powers! :: :: jumps down and lands on her feet and walks over to her main computer base system in the ship ::   
  
Capri: Well...well...well... where are we now computer?  
  
Computer: We are three hours away from planet Earth and the target.  
  
Capri: YES! Finally the fun can...  
  
Dev: MASTER!!!!!! :: comes running down the long hallway that leads to where Capri stands with an empty bottle of syrup in her little robot hands :: MASTER MASTER MASTER!!!!! We are out of oh how I love the juicy sticky Mr. SYYYRRRRUUUPPPP!!!! And I can't have my waffles without it!  
  
Capri: :: stares at Dev that came running over to her with tears in her eyes, oh how I hate the feelings of sadness and depression! She thought ::   
  
Dev: Can we buy more? Please I'm really hungry and... :: gets too worked up and explodes into pieces all over the floor ::   
  
Capri: :: sighes and cleans up the pieces of her robot and lies them on a table and starts fixing her back together ::  
  
Dev: :: turns back on after a new chip is placed inside her head :: So we there yet?!  
  
Capri: Very soon Dev... I can already taste victory and smell Earth burning to bits...:: stops and smells the air :: and I really smell it burning!!  
  
Dev: EEEEKKK!!!! My waffles! :: runs off back down the hallway to the burning smell in the kitchen :: MY WAFFLES!!!!!!  
  
Capri: :: stares blankly ::  
  
Computer: Capri we will be arriving at Earth in ten minutes   
  
Capri: I love this ship! It flies so fast! :: walks over to her wheely chair and plops down in it so excited she felt like her head was going to exploded ::  
  
Computer: :: screen in front of a blank spot in front of Capri shows a image of where they are now :: Capri... Welcome back to Earth  
  
Capri: :: looks at the screen and a evil smile begins to show upon her face :: here I come Zim and something is coming to you that you don't even know about! :: laughs insanely ::   
  
Dev: I SAVED THEM!!! :: happy :: :: runs down the hallway again to where Capri is with burnt waffles and very slippery butter all over her hands :: WANT ONE!? :: pieces of butter slip off her hands and she slips and goes sliding right into Capri ::  
  
Capri: AHHHH!!! :: falls over with her idiotic robot on her head with butter everywhere ::   
  
Dev: so you want some? :: smiles stupidly down at Capri ::  
  
Capri: No...... Dev... Not now! You know maybe you can stay on Earth for a while...wouldn't that be fun?  
  
Dev: Really!? COOL! I can!?  
  
Capri: Yes... :: has a very upset angry look on her face ::  
  
Dev: :: butter slips down Dev's head onto Capri's making a huge mess! ::  
  
Capri: AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEV!!!!!!  
  
Dev: oopsies! :: smiles stupidly ::   
  
Zim: :: wakes up on the couch with the scary monkey show on and GIR sleeping on the floor :: What was that?! :: antennaes both up :: I wonder...... :: eyes close and he falls asleep again ::  
  
** Down below in Zim's Lab **  
  
:: A alarm going off in Zim's lair blinking on and off :: ALERT ALERT ALERT!!   
  
** To Be Continued **  
  
oooooo bad place to leave off! What will happen next!? Will Zim find out that a bounty hunter is after him?!!! Oooo the suspense is killing you yes? IF YOU WANT TO KNOW REVIEW MY DAMN FANFIC PLEASE!!! Hang on! Explore Part 3 is coming soon!  
See ya! 


End file.
